


SASO 2016 Bonus Round 2 Fills

by starrwinter



Category: Free!, Haikyuu!!, ダイヤのA | Daiya no A | Ace of Diamond
Genre: Haruichi's real terrifying face, M/M, a lot of 'what ifs' and 'might have beens', a lot of alternate thoughts and endings, and just a little fun ;), catcher to pitcher switch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-07-16 03:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 9,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7249978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrwinter/pseuds/starrwinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Placeholder fic for all of the Bonus Round 2 fills for SASO 2016. Will be multiple pairings and fandoms.<br/>General - Teen, anything above will have its own story ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Miyuki Kazuya/Takigawa Chris Yuu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the image prompt here: <http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/13854.html?thread=4943902#cmt4943902>

 

Kazuya had grown tired of the same old, same old routine. Easily out-playing rival teams and their genius catchers. Earning spite, fists and bruises of his team mates in return for his retaliation of the established order.

 _‘You're a pitcher Miyuki! Not the coach… not our catcher… you just need to learn to follow the signs.’_  
  
‘You're a nuisance. Just because your pitching wins us games, doesn't mean it's going to save you from our fists- eventually.’  
  
‘One day you'll meet your match and it will wipe that smug look right off your face.’  
  
  
  
Kazuya never dreaming their words would come to fruition, until he met him… a rival team’s catcher that could send him swinging for strikes and see through every planned pitching sequence in return for his team.  
  
That day they lost- brutally. Eleven to one in what Kazuya calculated should have been a close game, but the rival catcher saw through all of his carefully thought out plans and made him pay for it when his pitching deteriorated.  
  
“Who is that catcher from the other team?” Kazuya wondered, staring at the person in question until he motioned Kazuya over for a chat after the game.  
  
“Takigawa Chris Yuu, but you can just call me Chris.” As the threads of fate wound together even tighter.  
  
“Miyuki Kazuya,”stated back, like a promise to the dazzling smile of the catcher facing him.  
  
  
_I'll see you again, and this time I won't lose._

  
***

  
  
They did meet again several times until Chris graduated junior high, off to Seido high school to compete against the next level. Kazuya spending his last year perfecting his command of the strike zone with his fast balls, not wanting to let himself down when he met Chris yet again the following spring.  
  
Kazuya late on his very first day of practice at Seido but managing, with just a little help from an old friend noticing his bobbing head beside the equipment shed, to sneak into line with the other first-years. Earning an immediate glare from Kuramochi at his left and the sure promise of a little pain later. Chris’ gaze the only one that mattered as a slow smile spread over his face.

  
***

  
  
Kazuya was lucky enough to make it into the first-string before the summer, but in another unlucky being paired with Miyauchi for practice. The second-year not particularly liking his brand of snark, while Kazuya fighting Miyauchi’s straight-forward calls the entire way.  
  
He was envious of the battery pitching perfectly at his side. Chris making the best use of Tanba’s strengths to call out, “Nice ball!” repeatedly in the pen; more Chris’ calls than Tanba’s strength in Kazuya’s opinion.  
  
Kazuya knew he was just bitter, the taste of envy stuck tightly in the back of his throat. Working even harder on perfecting his fastball, adding in a change-up at the coach’s suggestion and then putting all of his focus on pitching.  
  
Late nights spent throwing balls into the net in the practice arena. Focused. Throwing every ball with a care as it curled away from his fingers to hurtle towards the mesh.  
  
“You’re pitching well Miyuki. Maybe a bit too much though recently.” Chris’ voice making Kazuya jump as the catcher stepped out from the shadows of the door.  
  
Kazuya trying to smirk at Chris’ wise words, but for once failing. Bitterness curling around his tongue at the ‘want’ to earn the ace number, to become Chris’ regular partner on the field.  
  
“Patience Miyuki,” Chris already able to see through Kazuya’s screen of a pained expression, “With the way you’re constantly improving, you'll soon be nipping at Tanba and the other pitchers heels. Don't let it get you down. I have a feeling we’ll be a battery before you know it.”  
  
Kazuya’s frown turning into a silent elation at Chris’ words. The catcher turning back into the darkness outside, Kazuya not missing the carrying chuckle from outside fading as Chris made his way back to the dorms.

 

 


	2. Kominato Haruichi/Sawamura Eijun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the image prompt here: <http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/13854.html?thread=4965406#cmt4965406>

 

Eijun had always wondered what expressions Haruichi hid underneath the pink fringe on his forehead. Lifting up Haruichi’s baseball cap only to be met with a blush and shake away of the head. Many attempts to sneak up on the second-baseman thwarted by another team mate or in many cases Kuramochi placing a swift kick to the ass at just the wrong moment.  
  
He knew to fear Ryousuke to the marrow of his bones. When a smirk could mean he was entertained, or just a screen for a chopping to the back of the head to be swiftly delivered. Eyes close together making it harder to judge Ryousuke’s mood until he heard him speak- shivering in most cases at the chilly tone.  
  
Haruichi was a far different story.  
  
He was mostly always nice. Or timid. On occasion offering warnings or advice before just letting Eijun go along with wherever (or whatever) his thoughts would lead him. Yet lately after their first foray into Koshien, Haruichi seemed far different than the shy second-baseman from the fall. A different aura seeming to take over body with the threat of new first-years soon arriving at Seido’s grounds.  
  
All of Eijun’s nervousness accumulating into his first look at Haruichi after his new hair cut. Intuition proving true as his nerves went a little haywire at the radical change in his closest friend.  
  
“Haruichi has gone crazy!” Just wouldn't stop behind his lips, Eijun’s boundless energy making him survey Haruichi’s newly exposed face with a heavy dose of curiosity. Lifting pink locks out of the way to stare into the intensity of pink eyes judging him with every movement.  
  
“Why don't you shut up now,” aimed in Eijun’s direction. A very familiar close-eyed grin sending shivers down his spine as the entire room went silent.  
  
The realization dawning that Ryousuke hadn't actually completely left Seido but a piece of him still remained behind.  
  
Eijun now on constant guard not to piss off Haruichi (ever) lest he face a very familiar chop to the back of the head or fear-inducing grin.  
  
Mind left reeling at the thought of just how many times that particular expression had been aimed at him behind a cover of pink fringe- making a silent pack with teammates they never wanted to see it again.  
  
Storing away the most shocked face in the room of Kuramochi (to use as leverage later), the rear of Ryousuke’s spirit alive and well within the team with Haruichi’s new haircut and apparent demeanor.

 

 


	3. Tanba Koichirou/Takigawa Chris Yuu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the image prompt here: <http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/13854.html?thread=4993822#cmt4993822>

 

It was common for Chris to make friends so easily starting on a new team. They seemed to flock to him naturally, drawn in by his silent intelligence and baseball knowledge that was always second-to-none on the team.  
  
But Tanba Koichiro was an entirely different story.  
  
He wasn't part of the normal rambunctious, exuberant, cocky pitcher stereotype- blushing, stammering, and quietness Tanba’s trademark as Chris tried to get a read on him. Tried to pull him into the pack of interesting first-years. Tetsu, Ryousuke, Jun just to name a few that had potential but a long way to go to reach the benches of the first-string.  
  
Chris could sense a hidden potential in the outwardly shy pitcher. A burning aura underneath stillness just waiting to eat an opponent up if they weren't careful.  
  
Chris deciding to take a deep, personal interest in training with his fellow first-years.   
  
A shoulder to lean on when Jun’s drive came crashing down after being handed the verdict he would never be a pitcher at Seido. Working through the motions and training regimens to have Jun refocus on an outfielder position; the best use of his powerful arm and careful catching skills they honed over time.  
  
A watchful eye when Tetsu’s batting average slowed to a crawl in the box. Throwing countless balls into the net and catching for his determined teammate to help him find a rhythm and hope to cling to in all of the chaos surrounding them; a solid foundation that would follow him for many years to come.  
  
Ryousuke was a far more difficult nut to crack. Chris knowing he had to be careful in how he treated and to deliver only sparing amounts of criticism or suggestions when Ryousuke wasn't in a defensive mood. Slowly establishing trust until the second-baseman would come to Chris on his own for ideas on how to improve; knowing the exact moment he was accepted and respected in return.  
  
Watching his fellow first-years develop helped mold Chris’ plays on the field. Well aware of their strengths and weaknesses, able to apply ideas to other players on the field when he made the first-string in his own first-year helped to cement his importance within the team.  
  
Helped to hone his eagle-sharp eyes and even quicker throws, pouring in additional practice time in the evenings until he would collapse exhausted into his bed; but satisfied at the progress everyone was making.  
  
So focused on being steady and solid for his teammates, Chris ignored his own health. The first signs of aches and pain in his shoulder brushed off as simple overwork. Switching to watching pitches for his teammates instead of batting practice late at night.  
  
Yet he couldn't hide the truth for long, his injury’s true colors showing itself in the next game. The pain and shame of having to walk away from behind home plate; the guilt of leaving such a heavy burden in Miyuki’s shoes to control the simmering talent just starting to show itself in Tanba’s pitching.  
  
Chris retreating to his room more often than not, to the silence and pain of his healing injury; so unsure of when or even if he would be able to take the field again.  
  
It was Tanba who saved him from becoming even worse, from curling in permanently on himself and fighting against his father’s wishes to retreat to America whenever doubts started to rear their ugly head once again.  
  
The once shy, reserved, stammering pitcher had developed a backbone and stubborn streak of his very own. An ace-aura that he would let no one steal away from him; taking the burden of Chris’ injury on his own shoulders to try and lead the team in his own way.  
  
Tanba fighting against Miyuki’s snark and calls. Fighting against others advice that he was working too hard to keep the ace title, until the team made Chris become involved.  
  
Knowing just how important the position was to the proud pitcher as Chris leaned against the shadows of the practice area. Comfort in darkness as he watched Tanba pitch to the Miyauchi; the slight tremble in his form the first warning signs of a more serious, looming problem if it wasn't looked into.  
  
Tanba cursing at him at first of course, anyone would be pulled from the field to rest and recuperate, but immediately apologizing when the first signs of a shoulder strain showed up on an MRI. Taking solace in therapy with Chris, both of them working towards dreams of returning to the field.  
  
Chris treasuring their time together as they shed sweat and tears, immense pride in both their hearts when they proved to their team just what talent was still hidden beneath their exteriors.  
  
The healing warrior who would one day return to the field from the astonishing second-string game, and the solid ace in the making; silencing any naysayers with a ball straight into the chest.  
  
Both knowing they would be no where near the same level without the other for support and guidance along the way.

 


	4. Furuya Satoru/Miyuki Kazuya/Sawamura Eijun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the image prompt here: <http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/13854.html?thread=5004062#cmt5004062>

 

How in the world Kazuya got looped into babysitting the two first-year pitchers with an afternoon off in town, he would never know (although it might have had something to do with the hyena-cackling shortstop in room five).  
  
Sawamura had been _dying_ to see a new horror movie, the original agreement that Kuramochi would drag him to the theatre and try to contain the ball of noise during the show.  
  
“I agreed to help out Ryou-san today with our throws.” Kuramochi’s simple explanation as Sawamura threw the biggest set of puppy-dog eyes his way.  
  
Kazuya snickering leaning against the dorm wall, not noticing Kuramochi’s smirk thrown his way until it was far too late.  
  
“But I'm sure Miyuki could take you, doesn't look like he's all that busy with anything… except judging people from his corner.” Kazuya throwing a glare Kuramochi’s way as Sawamura’s mood turned around instantly, smile breaking through fake tears as he tore away from his roommate to bother him instead.  
  
“PLEASE? If you do I won't bother you about pitches for… a week!”  
  
Kazuya thought hard about it. Not being bothered at ten o’clock at night to head out into the chilly air _did_ sound appealing…  
  
“What is this about pitches?” Furuya appearing around the corner, eyes wide and ears almost perked at the one topic guaranteed to always send him running.  
  
“Sawamura is offering to give up extra pitches for one week if I take him to the movies today. It's only a deal if you also agree to no pitches for a week.” Kazuya grinning widely at his brilliant plan that Furuya would _never_ agree to, missing any form of pitching a torture worse than death.  
  
Sawamura turning his shining eyes and pouting lip at Furuya in a silent plea for him to agree. Furuya pausing to contemplate his choices before making a surprising decision, “Fine. It's no fun if you're not in the bullpen too when I'm pitching to Miyuki-senpai.”  
  
Sawamura jumping at him to latch on, earning a huge hug (as Furuya tried to hide his blushing face). Kazuya glaring only slightly at the scene, before breaking away from the gloom.  
  
“Alright then, back to your rooms to gather what you need and we’ll meet up in ten minutes. I have a couple things to grab before we head to the theatre if I have to go into town anyways.”  
  
Both first-years sprinting back to their rooms in a race, Kazuya not missing the smirk stuck on Kuramochi’s face. “Just drop it Mochi.” As he headed off to his own room to prepare for the outing.  
  


  
***

  
  
Kazuya had been tearing through battling gloves lately, leaving the two pitchers ogling the selection of mitts in a corner of the store while he picked up what he needed. Making a quick pass through the cleats (making note of a few ideas) before he rang through his purchases at the register. Returning to the two idiots already battling each other’s pitching form on the simulated mound in the store.  
  
“Come on you two. We’re going to be late if you don't hurry up, and that means no popcorn.” The first-years flailing to catch-up to Kazuya as they exited the store on the way to the theatre, Sawamura being loud and rambunctious compared to Furuya’s quiet but relaxed demeanor.  
  
They made their way in no time to the movie theatre, Kazuya looking over the different options before addressing Sawamura directly, “You're sure you want to see ‘The Conjuring 2?’ Not say a comedy or action movie?” Kazuya just a little frightened of his jacket becoming a hiding spot for Sawamura during the show.  
  
“You have no faith Miyuki Kazuya! Kuramochi-senpai invited me originally because he knows I can handle scary movies.” Sawamura nodding assuringly, Kazuya sure he was bluffing and already preparing for a lot of sudden shouting and grabbing movements during the show.  
  
Grabbing popcorn to share and a drink a piece the three made their way to find seats, the theatre not too particularly crowded for a Sunday afternoon. Finding choice seats up high in the theatre before digging into the popcorn with enthusiasm.  
  
“Sawamura, Furuya- don't eat too much before the movie or you’ll give yourselves a stomach ache.” Kazuya stealing the bag to eat a few handfuls before placing it back in neutral territory. Sawamura sticking his tongue out cutely before turning back to prod Furuya before he fell asleep in the darkening theatre.  
  
Kazuya already expecting to be bored out of his mind at another predictable horror movie managed to stay somewhat engaged through the credits, settling into his seat while the characters set the scene. Tension slowly building until he found himself leaning forward into his seat… forward until he jumped at the first loud noise.  
  
Sawamura lightly chuckling at him from the corner of his eye while Furuya tried to fall back asleep after being jolted awake.  
  
Kazuya wringing his hands between his knees trying to prepare for the next scare, when a sudden motion latched onto his knee. Scream escaping his lips, elbow sent sideways straight into his drink which ended up all over Kazuya’s shirt. Sawamura’s howling filling the theatre as people tried to shush him from all around; Kazuya swearing under his breath at the liquid soaking into his shirt.  
  
They all managed to survive the show somehow, Kazuya shocked at Sawamura’s lack of any fear during the movie. Having to hide his own eyes at a few points to peak out and see Sawamura’s shoulders shaking with silent laughter.  
  
“I'm hungry,” whined Furuya, who had missed out on most of the popcorn during the movie.  
  
Kazuya shivering as the wind hit his now stained shirt, deciding immediately if they were stopping before heading back to the school that he needed a change of clothes. “Both of you wait here. If we’re stopping to eat I’m not staying in this stained shirt for another hour,” Kazuya turning a glare on Sawamura before heading into a nearby store, praying the two easily distractible pitchers would stay put.  
  
Quickly finding a sweater to his liking before pulling off his wet clothes in the change room, paying at the front and sticking the soiled clothing into a shopping bag before heading back outside.  
  
Kazuya finding the two pitchers right where he left them playing a game on Sawamura’s phone, fingers flying over the screen as Kazuya approached silently. Trying to sneak up on Sawamura and failing miserably, only earning a smirk and grimace in return before Sawamura’s phone was stashed away.  
  
“What… are you wearing Miyuki Kazuya?” Sawamura staring him down, turning his head from side to side as Furuya’s eyes widened in response.  
  
“A sweater. Since _someone_ decided to dump a drink on my shirt.”  
  
Kazuya pausing just waiting for the harsh words waiting to curl from Sawamura’s tongue before Furuya elbowed him in the side, shaking his head with a firm no.  
  
“Let's go eat, Miyuki-senpai.” Furuya leading the way from the theatre with Sawamura in tow, squawking in protest at being silenced.  
  
Kazuya hearing the quiet mumbling of, “That sweater sure is ugly though….” under Furuya’s breath.

  
  
***

  
  
Kazuya’s eye happened to see a popular burger shop as they walked along the streets, instantly aiming for the door as two hungry pitchers trailed on his tail. Ordering a meal and chocolate shake before being shooed away by Sawamura. The loud pitcher placing his order before taking Furuya’s as well and paying for everything with a smile on his face.  
  
Kazuya feeling that warm, comforting burn at that familiar grin curl in his stomach. Furuya shooting him a knowing, acknowledging look before they settled in to eat their food at the tables. Sawamura digging in quickly to finish before anyone else, lounging back in his seat to close his eyes.  
  
The perfect opportunity to gaze at Sawamura in admiration without him knowing, Kazuya stealing a look at Furuya to catch him doing the same. Both pitchers in Kazuya’s opinion far too gorgeous to not stare at for long periods of time-  
  
“Miyuki, you have milkshake on your lip.”  
  
Throwing Kazuya off-balance as he broke his gaze away from Furuya, darting out his tongue on both sides of his lips- not missing the rising blush on Sawamura’s face in response. “That should do it, but do I have any more Sa-wa-mura?” Kazuya purred.  
  
“NO YOU DON’T!” Sawamura pushing up suddenly from the table, “I'm going to grab one more burger for the road!” Furuya handing over his drink for Sawamura to refill as well before the pitcher stumbled away.  
  
_Interesting…_ Kazuya’s mind stuck on the picture of a blushing Sawamura as they waited outside. Sawamura handing over Furuya’s drink before digging into his additional burger as they started the walk back.  
  
Kazuya waiting until Sawamura’s gaze was on him again, slow lick grazing his lips with a finger caress thrown in for good measure; familiar red bloom making his grin curl even wider.

  
  
_Very interesting indeed._

 


	5. Furuya Satoru/Kominato Haruichi/Sawamura Eijun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the image prompt here: <https://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/13854.html?thread=4921374#cmt4921374>

 

It was well into the middle of training camp and the first-years were already suffering from the extreme fatigue.  
  
Muscles and limbs heavy from the repeated laps run morning, afternoon and night. Base running drills, fielding practice, cross-training, until they just wanted to crawl to the cafeteria to shove down the minimal amount of food needed to refuel their bodies. Showers and baths to wipe off accumulated sweat before they fell into bed, destined to hit the repeat button the next day.  
  
It wasn't shocking to the second or third-years when Sawamura lost his sunny disposition. Furuya became even more sluggish and desperate searching out dark corners for a quick nap. Haruichi’s batting losing a good chunk of its power and accuracy. Casualties in the pre-summer heat before facing the monster challenge of games staring them down from the horizon.  
  
The other first-string team members having to carry Sawamura, Furuya and Haruichi off the field, dumping them all into room five on Sawamura’s bed to see the reaction; no motion on the bed besides the first-years snuggled close for warmth. Furuya’s eyes hidden in Sawamura’s neck, Haruichi being hugged like a teddy bear while Sawamura’s snoring motor started to purr; Kuramochi turning off the light before climbing into the top bunk shaking his head the entire way.  
  
It was entertaining for Kuramochi and Masuko the next morning, the mass of limbs shifting once Kuramochi started to yell into the dark; red blush spreading along arms and legs until the various bodies scrambled out of the room.  
  
All players meeting in the morning rush in the washroom, jostling of elbows for sink space before filing into the cafeteria for breakfast. Three first-years lagging behind the pace of the rest of the crowd.  
  
“I forgot my cup.”  
  
“I didn't bring toothpaste…”  
  
All three first-years shrugging as Haruichi reached over to place toothpaste on Furuya’s brush; the shock from Furuya in response to Sawamura’s loose hold on his favorite polar bear mug.  
  
A chorus of, “Good morning,” uttered by the awake third-years.  
  
Miyuki dragging himself into the bathroom almost last, yawning the entire way to the sink (likely due to another movie he was made to watch the night before).  
  
Everyone taking their sweet time trying to steal the last quiet moments of the day before Kuramochi ruined everything.  
  
“Hurry up!!” Screamed into the air before a sputtering Sawamura was placed into a headlock and dragged from the room, Haruichi catching his toothbrush and the mug in the nick of time from hitting the floor.  
  
“So have I got a story about what happened in our room last night to tell you guys…” Sawamura, Furuya, and Haruichi’s worst nightmare coming true.  
  
Swearing to each other to never let it happen again (at least not when Kuramochi was still around).

 


	6. Miyuki Kazuya/Sawamura Eijun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the image prompt here: <http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/13854.html?thread=5245982#cmt5245982>

 

It struck Kazuya hard every single time- the determination burning in one Sawamura Eijun’s fierce eyes.  
  
Even if he made repeated mistakes, Sawamura allowed the biting criticisms to roll over his shoulder like rain droplets. Not that he wasn't listening, and learning, and growing, just that he couldn't allow any extra time for the stings to weigh him down.  
  
That is what made Sawamura so interesting to Kazuya in the first place when he had shown up one hot, dry, boring summer afternoon to stir up trouble in the ranks of the normal routine on Seido’s practice field.  
  
How Kazuya was instantly drawn to Sawamura’s fierce protective streak for people in need- not afraid to face down an opponent twice his size if he didn't agree with their ideology; battling with a fierce spirit instead of cutting words.  
  
A spirit that drove Sawamura not just over, but to bulldoze through each obstacle in his path until he was nipping at each pitcher’s heels in hot pursuit of the Ace number.  
  
Kazuya truly believing in Sawamura to win against Inashiro until one ball changed the course of Sawamura’s pitching forever.  
  
He heard the cries when Sawamura thought no one else was around, retreating to the silent darkness of the dugouts at night to battle against his demons in their own domain. Yet slowly, little by little, Kazuya watched as the sun started to peak back through the clouds of an overcast day.  
  
The little steps that everyone on the team laid down until Sawamura was once more on a footing of solid ground, comfortable enough to take risks, mature, and grow again.  
  
For Kazuya realized afterwards without Sawamura’s darkest time, would he have grown in the same ways and strived to develop the same weapons without the yips? Would the absence of the third-years loss driven him to improve at the same rapid pace as he was hurtling towards now?  
  
A multitude of uncertain ‘might-have-beens’ and ‘what-ifs’ that Kazuya buried down into his tactical brain to simmer until they melted at the pure joy radiating off the pitcher in front of him.  
  
The pitcher he finally had the guts to face on his own after many long months of his own ‘what-ifs’ and ‘should I’s,’ until he decided to steal a page right out if Sawamura’s own playbook; dazzling eyes staring him down in challenge, like always.  
  
Kazuya throwing caution to the wind, only thinking of the positive ways his question would shift their battery towards in the future.

 


	7. Kuramochi Youchi/Miyuki Kazuya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the image prompt: <https://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/13854.html?thread=5248798#cmt5248798>

 

It always bothered Youichi when the team practices turned into partner work in the cooler evening air. The pitchers just coming out of the bullpen, Sawamura screaming per usual making Youichi’s fingers itch to put him in a silencing chokehold. Furuya and Nori following, rolling their eyes at the level of noise, but still smiling nonetheless. The catchers bringing up the rear of Ono and finally Miyuki… Youichi trying and failing to keep his eyes from staring too intensely.  
  
It was hard to ignore the charismatic catcher, smirk annoying enough you just wanted to punch him in the face, but Youichi couldn't ignore the way Miyuki’s muscles bent and flexed as he removed his catching gear and went into a round of cool-down stretches after catching.  
  
Some muscles more than others grabbing Youichi’s undivided attention, Miyuki’s ass becoming the focus as he bent over to stretch out his legs almost as if he knew someone was watching…  
  
“Kuramochi-senpai!”  
  
Youichi trying to hide the sudden blush covering his cheeks, knowing immediately he was caught by the curling smirk of a very attentive Haruichi.  
  
"Ugh, sorry Haruichi... fielding practice?" Youichi feeling a shiver pass down his spine at the grin curling wider in front of him, one of the last people he wanted to catch his stares.  
  
“Yes, but if you're too busy admiring Miyuki-senpai-“ Youichi reaching over to ruffle Haruichi’s fringe, curling an arm around his neck lightly to stifle the noise.  
  
Missing the knowing look from across the field by one knowing catcher, already scheming in his mind before moving off to find the coach for a workout suggestion.

  
  
***

  
  
_I hate you… I hate you… I hate you…_ Youichi repeated running back towards the dugout with the other fielders, already knowing Miyuki’s smirk at their approach was never a good thing.  
  
“What did you do, captain?” Youichi making his question cutting, as Miyuki’s aura seemed to grow more sinister.  
  
“Oh the usual… base sprints, wheelbarrows, carries…” Youichi still cursing in his mind at Miyuki’s answer.  
  
“Fine.” Already preparing his muscles for the load of carrying the _deceptively_ heavy captain around the field for the first few laps. Freezing when he saw Miyuki still chuckling before heading over.  
  
“We’re switching it up tonight,” Miyuki throwing in a wink for good measure before bending over to check his laces, sneaking a look back to catch Youichi staring once again.  
  
 _Wonder what in the hell he means by that…_ Throwing in a few stretches of his own before closing the distance, bending down to prepare for adjusting to Miyuki’s weight.  
  
“I said,” Miyuki leaning in to whisper in his ear, “we're switching things up tonight. Don't think I missed you staring at my ass all practice long.” Miyuki pulling up Youichi by the arm to crouch down himself, smirk thrown back as a challenge as Youichi rolled his eyes.  
  
He took a moment for a couple steadying breaths, placing his hands securely on Miyuki’s broad shoulders before hopping up, strong legs closing around Miyuki’s ribs while making sure to be gentle on his recently healed side.   
  
Miyuki's personality showing itself as he reached back to support Youichi on his back, sneaking in a few firm ass squeezes as Youichi continued to seethe.  
  
“Enjoy the view Mochi… you’ll be seeing a _whole_ lot more later.” Miyuki hissed up at him, covering his words with a typical snicker at they started their run leading the team around the field.  
  
Youichi unable to chop Miyuki in the back of his head while holding on for balance, knowing he would get his revenge later after practice. Focusing instead on ignoring the strength within Miyuki’s muscles under his limbs, the panting and sweating a foreshadow to just how he intended to have Miyuki under his influence later that night.  
  
Hyena cackle thrown into the air as the rest of the team just rolled their eyes at their seemingly normal antics. Miyuki’s cheeks heating up with red due to more than just the effort of carrying around his teammate.  
  
Youichi looking forward to their time alone later when He could stare at Miyuki’s ass all he wanted without fear.

 


	8. Furuya Satoru/Kominato Haruichi/Sawamura Eijun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the image prompt: <https://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/13854.html?thread=5026590#cmt5026590>

 

Eijun was stuck waiting for the other first-years to get back from their various shopping missions, Kanemaru promising bodily harm if he moved anywhere other than the café sofa he was currently lounging in. Surrounded by cats who were already crowding in to get their fair share of scratches, one plopping right into the pitcher’s lap for a solid nap.  
  
“I could go for one of those too.” Eijun rubbing the ears of the black cat blissed out on his lap, attention turning towards a group of girls who were screaming at a program on the television nearby.  
  
“Isn't he dreamy?” overheard as Eijun tilted his head to see just what they were gushing and screaming over, catching the glint of shimmer and flash of metal skates as a performer came down to land on a sheet of glimmering ice.  
  
Yuzuru Hanyu. The name that rolled off their lips like a prayer as blushes spread, squealing growing louder until the skater had his final scores and was well in the lead by the looks of things.  
  
“He sure reminds me of someone…” Eijun’s lids growing heavy as the purring from the cat in his lap intensified, darkness taking over with the sounds of music lulling him to sleep.  
  
  
  
Of course even in his dreams Eijun was a _terrible_ skater.   
  
Falling on his butt straight to the ice as he tried to hold back tears, _finally_ figuring out how to be stable enough to make it across the width of the ice before grabbing onto the boards for dear life.  
  
“Eijun-kun,”a familiar voice calling to him over the top, Eijun watching as the gate opened and Haruichi stepped gingerly into the ice by his side. “I’ve never been skating before, it's just a little scary.”  
  
Haruichi reaching out to cling onto Eijun’s jacket, cold puffs of air escaping his tightly wrapped scarf as he struggled to stay afoot.  
  
“It's alright Haruicchi, just stay with me!” Eijun sounding so sure of himself until he was barely moving across the ice again, feet shuffling to try and keep them both upright.  
  
Attentions turned at once to a fast-moving skater flying across the rink, jump executed perfectly before the shine of a shirt almost temporarily blinded Eijun- seething rage as he realized the phenomenal skater was Furuya… just one more thing he was an ace at ahead of Eijun…  
  
“Eijun-kun?” Haruichi pulled at his jacket once again to try and get his attention, growling the only audible noise in Eijun’s throat.  
  
“Eijun-kun?” A little harder this time as Eijun nearly tipped them both over, hasty footwork to try and get at Furuya standing in the middle of the rink.  
  
“Sawamoron!”   
  
  
  
A scream finally making him turn around and eyes begin to open- light momentarily blinding him as Eijun awoke again to the real-world and a crowd of first-years trying to shake him awake.  
  
“Come on Sawamura, we’re done and you’re likely scaring the cats to death with your drool,” Kanemaru stopping his shaking to yank Eijun to his feet, hands making sure the black cat landed safely on the couch in his already warm spot.  
  
Eijun noticing Furuya half-asleep by the door, Haruichi trying to help him stay awake as Eijun stomped over to face him.  
  
“And you Furuya…” pausing to make his point, “Should just switch to figure skating if you're that good.” Eijun stomping out of the café to leave a crowd of confused faces in his wake.  
  
Laughter causing the first-years to turn towards the television, before Haruichi made an acknowledging, “Oh.”  
  
Furuya having to be dragged away after spotting a giant stuffed polar bear in Hanyu’s arms thinking that perhaps skating might not be such a bad idea after all.

 


	9. Isashiki Jun/Yuuki Tetsuya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the image prompt: <https://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/13854.html?thread=4913182#cmt4913182>

 

Jun knew the moment he laid eyes on Yuuki Tetsuya, he was a goner.

  
  
Gone to the intense drive shining even then in the first-year’s eyes. Aura burning brighter and bolder the longer they trained into their first summer, bodies sweating off the last remnants of junior high tendencies as they grew a-customized to the life of a high school baseball player.  
  
Jun’s heart growing heavier with the knowledge he would never be a pitcher at Seido as the summer heat blazed even hotter, the main reason he kept fighting was the insistence of one, stubborn first baseman who would never let him quit.  
  
Overworked muscles, falling sweat, then exhaustion causing them to collapse on the floor or bed in Jun’s room, spent. Tetsu phoning home to say he was too exhausted to make the trip and would be spending the night at the school. Appeasing each other’s curiosity with junior high baseball tales, midnight rounds of shogi, and shoujo manga until they would both fall into a restful sleep.  
  
Unsure when their rivalry morphed into something deeper.   
  
Fascination with the way Tetsu’s biceps would curl with a solid hit. Arms outstretched in a first base catch. Rare smile with a team mates amazing play.  
  
All the little things Jun started to pay far more attention to as they both morphed, changed and grew from the ‘hopeless generation’ into a force that would help change Seido baseball.  
  
Jun keeping the little facts quiet to himself that as an outfielder he could (secretly) stare at first base as much as he wanted, a view that helped to keep him grounded through the toughest of plays; hand held high in acknowledgement and silent smile nearly stopping Jun’s heart every time.  
  
Where one was silent, the other needed to be roaringly loud; Ying and Yang on the grand scale of a baseball field.  
  
Both growing so a-customized to each other, Jun could always get away with the slide of an arm around Tetsu’s shoulder after a great play. The shake of a shoulder, a growling roar, and in very rare cases after a hard fought victory, a jump onto Tetsu’s back while he shook with quiet laughter until dumping Jun to the ground.  
  
Unsure when it again changed and those familiar touches caused a flush across Tetsu’s cheeks, shoulders struggling under Jun’s weight; both of them silent for once as their teammates sent them knowing looks.  
  
Until Jun cornered Tetsu in his room, barring the door until he explained himself. Explained what had changed between them and not liking the increased level of silence that was eating them both slowly away from the inside. Tetsu staring at the floor, seemingly terrified to mutter his thoughts into the quiet room.  
  
Jun finally deciding to just swallow his pride, his fear, his apprehension. Hating the way they were now and knowing it couldn't get any worse.   
  
“I like you.”  
  
Three little words that filled Jun’s stomach with lead, joining Tetsu’s staring contest into the floor.  
  
“Jun,” almost a command meant to draw his attention into a set of intense eyes, a surprising smile filling Tetsu’s features, “I know.”  
  
Jun smiling as warmth filled his chest, relief at once again being able to wrap his arm comfortably around Tetsu’s neck, and now being able to get away with so much more.

 


	10. Furuya Satoru/Miyuki Kazuya/Sawamura Eijun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the image prompt: <https://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/13854.html?thread=4932126#cmt4932126>

 

Summer finals were the bain of every baseball player’s existence. Hours spent studying they would much rather have used outdoors, swinging in the batting cages or pitching into the net.   
  
Sawamura’s brain so full of facts, formulas and quotes from Kanemaru’s cram sessions after practice, he looked liable to explode at any given moment.  
  
Furuya no better sneaking off to nap at every available moment before someone dragged him back into his room for more studying before lights out.  
  
Now it was just the waiting game for all the exams to be marked to see who was free for another semester and who would have to take make-up exams and studying sessions for any subjects they failed; highest bets placed on Sawamura of course for the extra work he would have to do.  
  
Third and second-years from the team already gathering outside to let out all of their anxiety, tests completed until the next round and the freedom to now spend a summer focused on baseball.  
  
First-years finally joining the growing crowd, two pitchers in particular searching out the small gathering of catchers within the large group. An ambush set to occur before a sudden shout silenced everyone in the near vicinity.  
  
“Popsicles! Baseball team, come and get your popsicles!” The sound of nearly a hundred running feet finding the courtyard between the school and dorms, managers already waiting with smiles on their faces for the hungry crowd.  
  
Third and then second-years picking their favorite flavors while the first-years waited patiently, minus Sawamura bouncing on his toes until Kanemaru chopped him lightly on the back of the head.  
  
Everyone settling into groups once they had their cool treat and bows made to the managers for their thoughtfulness after such a long, tiring day.  
  
“Strawberry! Bleh… blueberry is much better!” Sawamura shouting as usual drawing the attention of one particular catcher, white hat already out to break the intense rays of the sun beating down while they were still wearing their school uniforms.  
  
“Noisy-mura as always… think you did that well you can celebrate so loudly?” Miyuki crunching down on the last of his popsicle, watching Sawamura get even more worked up.  
  
“Of course Miyuki Kazuya! Kanemaru helped me study and I have faith I passed everything with his strict tutoring!” Kanemaru looking a little green in the background, Miyuki’s signature cackle growing with Sawamura’s continued shouting.  
  
“I thought he had helped you, so you weren't my pick for the losers poll on having to re-take any exams…” Miyuki’s gaze looking over Sawamura’s shoulder, “but unfortunately Furuya-kun I couldn't say the same for you…” snickers growing louder as the tall pitcher started to fume.  
  
Miyuki twirling his winning stick in his mouth, nearly falling forward when Sawamura threw an arm over Miyuki’s shoulder, mile-wide grin splitting his face.  
  
“Aww Miyuki-senpai had faith in me passing exams.”   
  
"No, I had faith in Kanemaru’s tutoring… and that Furuya would fall asleep for far too much of his study time.” Miyuki’s cackling growing worse as the first-years fumed, Miyuki slipping out from Sawamura’s hold to go into a defensive stance.  
  
“Alright, practice starts in fifteen minutes and everyone needs to go and get changed!” Yuuki yelling from the side of the crowd to get everyone in motion.  
  
Haruichi controlling Furuya and Sawamura while Kuramochi dragged Miyuki away from the mess he had started, a round of head chops all around to try and cool hot heads.  
  
“I'll show him that I passed…”Furuya muttering under his breath as the brief break ended.   
  
Everyone returning back to the sport they loved that they could now focus on for the remainder of the summer.

 


	11. Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the image prompt: <https://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/13854.html?thread=5268254#cmt5268254>

 

Never had Makoto’s heart pounded so fast as he watched the towering waves looming above his head, Rei’s screams and fear in his eyes freezing Makoto in place from swimming any closer.  
  
Waves pounding his chest beating like drums against exposed skin, flashbacks of the churning water’s power chilling the blood in his veins at just the thought of the destruction it could bring.  
  
Hearing from behind his shoulders the distant cries of his team mates, screaming in his mind, _"Please don't be a mirage… please hurry!”_  
  
A very familiar arm winding around Makoto’s body to help keep him afloat, letting out a breath as Nagisa found Rei’s side to help alleviate some of his anxiety.   
  
Pressure slowly lessening even with the swirling water all around them until he felt Haru tense at his side, looking up to see the massive wave barreling towards them – vision clouded by blackness.  
  
  
  


***  
  
  
  
All Makoto could see was the blackness when he started to wake. Bubbles boiling in his lungs, the struggle to breath in air as wet sand soaked into the exposed skin of his back.  
  
Hearing Haru’s distant scream like an echo around him… the warmth of hands on his shoulders… tilt of his head… ear pressed against his shuddering chest.  
  
He could have woken up to face Haru, to tell him he was alright but he was breathing and just a little interested at what Haru would do next… how he would react when he thought Makoto was unconscious. So he waited…  
  
Waited as he heard Haru breathe in a shaky breath of his own, reaching back to tilt Makoto’s airway open before pausing; warm breaths fanning across his face in debate before another inhale made Makoto take action.  
  
Makoto deciding he did not want his first kiss to be spoiled like this, even if Haru was so innocent in thinking he was just saving his life, needing it to be special and reciprocated. So Makoto did the only thing he could do by rolling to his side to cough up a bit of remaining water in his throat, eyes meeting intense blue staring back at him in relief.  
  
Both pausing almost as if they had forgotten their….  
  
  
“CUT!” Slicing through the pouring rain as both figures froze, the water magically disappearing as bright lights turned on around them.  
  
“You two need to review your lines as we have to do that scene all over again now…” The director grumbling off into the distance, two actors on the ground breaking into a fit of chuckles.  
  
“How do you think the fans are going to react to this scene?” ‘Haru’ asked ‘Makoto’ as they both tried to contain their laughter.  
  
“Oh no doubt they're going to want to kill us… the writers… you know, the normal,” grin spreading as he leaned into the other’s space.  
  
Leaning in to give his boyfriend the kiss they should have shared onscreen, agreeing with their fans that this time they would be one hundred percent correct.

 


	12. Kominato Ryousuke/Kuramochi Youichi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the image prompt: <https://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/13854.html?thread=5029150#cmt5029150%090>

 

Before Seido all Youichi remembered was muted colors strewn apart by seas of grey concrete, the days blurred together between school classes and the baseball field. The world a dull mix of yellow, brown, grey and black.

He only saw the sky in a bright haze, the baseball diamond the one refuge where some tones of green would seep through. Red of the baseball field clay coming through with the rays of the sun and if he focused really hard he could sometimes see the slivers of sky blue peeking through the clouds.

All the colors shifted yet again after his junior high friends talked badly about Youichi behind his back. How his fighting and punk nature would never allow him to earn a place in a top high school, much less to find a baseball team that would accept him with his reputation.

All he saw at that moment were shades of red, maroon, and black as his hopes and dreams became trampled underfoot. Knowing it was mostly his own doing for sabotaging any chances he might have left, but the feelings of betrayal fresh coming from those he considered his closest friends.

The world turning to muted colors filled with the darkest shades and gloomiest greys, the bright white seemingly out of reach… until he heard about his chance with Seido.

 

 

***

 

 

Rei brought him into a new atmosphere and fields full of light, to give him the one chance he was never going to let go of without a fight.

There was the familiar muted greens of the field, red clay supporting him underfoot, and the brightness of the sun casting its white glow across Youichi’s vision. The same tones and shades from memory until he spotted a color he had never seen before.

A shocking mass of pink hair calling for his attention, the colors surrounding his team mate intensifying to battle for his attention until the grass was a little bit greener and the sky more blue as he gazed into the clouds in contrast.

Words Youichi would always remember from Ryousuke’s mouth of, “ You suck!” burning like a red hot brand into his skin, challenge sizzling in his tone for Youichi to only get better.

And as he improved, became more aware of his surroundings, team mates and plays on the field, Youichi noticed new colors he had never seen before; contrast constantly adjusting from one day until the next. Until Ryousuke’s hair was so blinding, Youichi had to look away from a sight so beautiful.

Realizing just how far he had come with Ryousuke’s, “Not bad,” muttered at his side one practice after an impressive double-play.

Youichi freezing at Ryousuke’s extended glove towards the sky, final shades of a palette he was missing fitting into place as a twin set of smiles curled around lips.

Youichi’s glove connecting with Ryousuke’s into the sky; bathed in sunlight sending the colors around him all aglow with the promise of hope.

 


	13. Azumane Asahi & Sawamura Daichi & Sugawara Koushi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the image prompt: [https://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/13854.html?thread=5614878#cmt5614878%09飙ꈍơ](https://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/13854.html?thread=5614878#cmt5614878%09%E9%A3%99%EA%88%8D%C6%A1)

 

  
Everyone knew that Suga was the only player off limits to any extremely physical form of appreciation after a amazing play. The first-years thought it might be because of his sensitive-looking nature, but the third-years knew better… knew the strength that was hiding behind that misleading grin.

Daichi always on the lookout for a purposely placed shoulder shake or punch to the ribs; Asahi terrified of a chop to the side from the deceiving setter... for they knew his secret before he joined the volleyball team late in junior high.

Learning first hand just what was hiding underneath the bubbly exterior of Karasuno’s third-year setter.

 

  
***

 

  
It was a new school year at Karasuno high and the volleyball team had just begun their introductions for the new first-years including one shy Azumane Asahi, one solid Sawamura Daichi, and one striking Sugawara Koushi. All three who would be thrust into the faster pace of volleyball in high school.

Suga letting slip that he was involved in another sport before switching to volleyball… although he was very vague on the details; Daichi vowing to wrestle it out of him by the end of the week.

The first week of training was hell with repeated drills, receives until their arms were burning red with pain, scrapped and bruised legs, and spending most of their time gulping for a mixture of air and water at the side of the court between sets. First-years questioning if they would ever grow a-customized to the outrageous pace of the rest of the team.

It was here where Daichi made his first (and last error) against Sugawara Koushi. Where an innocent shoulder shake and light jab to the ribs lead to the setter easily twisting Daichi over his back, arm locked in a solid hold he could not escape from, hand slapping against the court in surrender and repeated mutterings of ‘I surrender’ before the vice-like grip slackened and Daichi fell to the floor like a rag doll.

Asahi permenently scarred that he would never lay a finger on Suga by surprise; Daichi even more so from the level of pain he survived that first week.

Daichi learning first-hand what the grip and finesse of an upper-level Judo hold felt like against his joints, never wanting to experience pain in that level again with volleyball training child's play in comparison.

Leading to the unspoken rule that no one should ever, ever strike Suga-san unless they wanted to stroke the fires of revenge itself.

 

 


	14. Miyuki Kazuya/Sawamura Eijun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the image prompt: <https://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/13854.html?thread=5644830#cmt5644830>

 

“What is this garbage?” Kuramochi snarling as Miyuki placed a piece of paper onto the floor, Sawamura gasping for breath under his choke-lock hold beside them.

“A popularity poll that the managers put together to see just who is ‘the best’ on the team… and guess who won?” Miyuki not hiding his ‘makes me want to punch you right in the face’ wide grin, Kuramochi’s growl becoming louder as he gradually let go of Sawamura.

“Who was it?” Sawamura clueless as he pushed his face closer to the paper on the floor, expression changing to a grimace as soon as it clicked just who was the winner.

“Winner of the shittiest personality more like...” Kuramochi mumbled.

All occupants glaring at each other in the room, Sawamura’s scowl melting into a grin as he took another look at the paper fluttering on the floor. “Still beat you, Kuramochi-senpai…”

All the energy sucked out of the room, Kuramochi’s expression turning livid as he reached over to put Sawamura into a punishing chokehold once again.

“I’ll already have to hear about this all week from Miyuki and our classmates, you don't get to rub it in too!” Sawamura trying to tap out from Kuramochi’s brutal hold.

“Kuramochi, don't break my pitcher.” Miyuki’s cackling filling the room along with Sawamura’s gasps until Kuramochi had a wicked idea sprout for a satisfying revenge.

“You may have one the general poll results, but did you check their secret pool?”

Miyuki and Sawamura stopping any form of smirks from across the room, Kuramochi feeling satisfied with the silence to release the pitcher from his grasp once again.

"What secret pool are you talking about Kuramochi?" Miyuki looking dead-set serious, eyes flashing with a demand for the full explanation, Sawamura shuddering by Kuramochi’s side.

“Oh I heard this was just a cover to keep us satisfied, but they really started a favorite ‘couples’ pool in secret,” laying on the charm thick, watching as Sawamura and Miyuki shared a look- and he knew he had them.

“Well then let's go find out what Kuramochi-senpai is talking about…” Sawamura leaping from the floor to slide on his shoes before barging out the door.

Miyuki giving Kuramochi a measuring look before pushing up from the floor, walking towards the door himself to slide on his sandals to chase after Sawamura.

“Finally…” Kuramochi settling in to turn on his favorite game now that the two main distractions in the room had left, enjoying the background music of groans and weapon fire. Not noticing until several hours later the paper shoved under the door when he had gotten up to stretch, pausing before letting out a string of curses into the room.

Irate to be beaten not just once, but twice that night. Crumpled paper slamming into the wastebasket by his desk at a harrowing speed.

 


	15. Miyuki Kazuya/Takigawa Chris Yuu

 

Kazuya remembered the day he had first been memorized by Chris’ plays, a different way of leading his team mates by example instead of cunning remarks with an edge of superiority.

Chris didn't just call or demand for plays on the field, he lead by example.

Trust easily given by Chris’ team mates to back up even the most daring of plays, fear of failure a forgotten concept with the promise of victory laying for the taking on the field.

Kazuya could feel himself attracted to the challenge of taking on someone stronger than himself, older than himself in the catcher’s position and a prime example of the type of leader he aspired to be on the field.

Something he tried to put into patient practice the remaining years of junior high, to not push so heavily on his team mates buttons while still being himself on the field.

The catcher just a little too intelligent for his shorter frame than most players his age, but seeming to change right along with his height. The level of smugness correlating with his overall knowledge of the game improving, until he was no longer shorter than his tormentors and they had to bite their tongues in fear of his advice.

For junior high is where Kazuya honed his skills of making his pitchers shine, even if they hated his guts in the meantime, no one could object that he wasn't skilled at his position on the field.

Knowing he could never be Chris, not with Kazuya’s level of a more sinister nature but knowing by high school he could compete with him. Train with him. Learn from him. Grow from him. Maybe even allowing Chris to change the way he lead the team in the field.

Excited when he showed up as a first-year at Seido high school, yet learning his place once again very quickly. The outcast. A loner. The catcher with a terrible personality until Chris told him advice he would remember every day while on the field.

“Miyuki you’ll never be able to play the way I do as you are you, and I am me. Instead of comprising, why don't you play to your strengths and lead that way. If you get results, are respectful, and lead by example they may grumble in the background but would be unable to deny you aim the team higher.”

Chris’ words a driving factor in his every day practice, still maintaining his sense of self while building a new goal for himself as a high school catcher.

Swearing upon Chris’ injury and subsequent placement into the regular first-string catchers position, he would not let him (or himself) down.

Even if the pitchers hated him, he would do whatever it took to make them shine.

 


End file.
